User talk:WildBrick142
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the User blog:Winter Moon/New Busted/Wasted system page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 02:30, November 2, 2011 Reply The page looks good :). Tom Talk 23:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rename Sorry WildBrick Russelnorthrop is only a patroller, only admins can move/rename pages. Ask a sysop like Tom or Winter Moon to move pages. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, as Extremo said only admins can do that. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Have you got to the old subway tunnel? Goodbye! RE:Images They are just versions of already released artworks, but that's not the point. I removed these images becasue they don't follow the wiki's Image Policy, which says every image has to be with a licene and proper name. Your images didn't match with those standards, so they were deleted. I sorry if that may sound like something "ruthless" or "awkward", but I'm just trying to maintain the image uploading of the wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Screens I'm uploading them at highest res. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:33, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Videos Hey Wildbrick. We only have GTA Series Videos here. Even though your videos are good, we only use his because of the driving and shooting skill and because he shows the best ways to complete it. Sorry for the inconvinience. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 16:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that. An idea I have though is, if you begin making videos of GTA myths then you could freely upload them to the GTA Myths Wiki as we want someone who actually edits there to do the videos of the myths. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 16:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Well if GTASeriesVideos doesn't have any then sure! :) Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pages with no info Last time I checked, there were no pages without info. Check out the pages requiring Cleanup and you can clean up usome of those pages. P.S. I just saw you come online on Xbox! :D VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 15:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: It says that it needs to be re-written along the lines of the Controls for GTA San Andreas page. Basically open both pages in different tabs and Change the Controls for GTA III page so that it looks like the Controls for GTA San Andreas page. Also, your signature is messed up; have you tried adding links to it yourself? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, three things. #I don't think you can have a signature like that, it needs to be small like mine. #Why don't you add to your User Page to tell people about yourself. #Are you into Minecraft? I thought you might be because of your profile pic. If so, and since I know you have xbox live, why not join the Minecraft:Xbox 360 Edition Wiki? I'm head Admin and if you get enough edits I will make you Admin too. Think about it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The signature is much better now. Also, if you want a link to the minecraft xbox wiki then go on my profile and click on the link on the my favourite wiki section. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid it's not likely you will have a chance because there actually isn't any room left. You'll have to ask messi about that VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Admin I like your knowledge on making templates so I made you Admin on the Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition Wiki. Congratulations! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter, you can still be an Admin, as long as you continue editing there, that is. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeh, don't worry. I changed it already. Thank for uploading the box art ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Shiny! Hey, Wild. Do you know what is the specifical code to make the names shine like this? Dodo8 ''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''